fortissimofandomcom-20200214-history
Jin Arizuka
Jin Arizuka (有塚 陣 Arizuka Jin) is an antagonist in fortissimo EXS//Akkord:nachsten Phase. However, he is one of the main characters in the sequel, Kadenz fermata//Akkord:fortissimo. Appearance Personality Considering himself to be king, Jin appears as a confident and arrogant child who views no one as equal. He is interested in Momiji Satomura, thinking that she is the only one worthy enough to be beside him, to the point that he is quite obsessed with her. Despite Momiji's rejection, he still tries to invite her to his side every time they meet. He realizes that Odin is much stronger than him, but still wants to overthrow him by defeating other participants of Ragnarök. In the sequel, he still retains his kingly attitude towards everyone. However, he seems to have shown a more caring side to him. On many occasions, he saves Hinako from harm. Moreover, he is angered when Alicia causes Hinako to lose confidence in herself and nearly wounds her if he had not come to save her in time. Jin is also friendlier to the people he thought as mere sacrifices. He is seen to respect Reiji to a certain degree, and even gives him the role of the leader of the Mahoutsukai. Synopsis Despite his young appearance, Jin Arizuka is in fact the Game Master of Ragnarök, being able to call forth Eye Space and change the rules at will. Unlike most participants, he does not have something to protect but rather, wants to prove that he is more powerful than Odin. At some time before the beginning of the story, Jin received his Magic Armmament from Odin and was given the task of gathering participants for Ragnarök; he was also granted the right to call forth Eye Space at will. Jin managed to gather 10 more combatants and explained the rule, but instead of making them fight each other, he persuaded them to be his followers, so that he could defeat Odin. Only two took up his offer, the rest fought for themselves. Jin especially spent a lot of time to persuade Momiji Satomura, but all she gave him was a cold and disgusted attitude. Jin officially started Ragnarök on the day Momiji was having a date with Reiji Yoshino, her classmate. But when he triggered Eye Space, even Reiji was dragged in, making him the 13th participants of Ragnarök, an irregularity. Jin ordered Kengo Kirisaki to clean up since the appearance of No.13 was a hindrance to his plan. However, Kengo failed and became the first sacrifice. With the first round finished, Jin bid his time inside Idavoll (始まりの大地（イザヴェル）''izaveru''; Norse for Splendour Plain, Japanese for Land of the Beginning) while trying to train Hagane Todoroki, his only follower left. However, Jin doubted if they could actually co-operate since Hagane's attack did not vary too much but damage the surrounding too seriously. Nevertheless, he believed that he could make up her his partner's incompetence. Jin looked for Momiji again and intended to persuade her with force, but of course, the girl denied since her best friend Nagisa Suzushiro was also involved, and Jin had no intention to protect her. Jin ordered Hagane to take Momiji down while he empowered him with his Concepts. Momiji lost to Hagane, but before her Magic Armament was destroyed, Nagisa awakened her power and defeated Hagane with a single strike, surprising Jin since his Concept lost to Nagisa's absolute-kill ability. With Momiji not heeding his call, Jin targeted Reiji, Momiji's love interest and the irregularity of the ceremony. However, he was interrupted by Walküre, another combatant. Jin was not able to repel her since he could not figure out what her power was. He retreated when Keisuke Sanada and Hinako Takamine became the next sacrifices. From that point onward, he spent a lot of time to investigate Walküre. For a long time, Jin did not activate Eye Space. He only started heading out again when he realized who Walküre was. He found her at the park with Reiji and challenged her, but she easily incapacitated him with her Magic Armament. She then left to propose an alliance with Reiji, but was turned down. With the result putting her in a bad mood, she ripped Jin apart, killing him. Jin appeared again when Reiji used his ability in the final battle against Odin, although his power did not work. After Reiji used his ultimate magic in the finale of the story, it seems Jin, Kengo and Hagane became good friends. Powers and Abilities fortissimo EXS//Akkord:nachsten Phase Stats Kadenz fermata//Akkord:fortissimo Stats Niveau: 3-C Niveau de Menace: Big Bang+ Magic *'Gjallarhorn' (ギャラルホルン gyararuhorun): Jin's weapon takes form of a red cell phone with black fire-like decorating. Its offensive power limited to only manipulating fire, but its true ability allows him, the Game Master to set up absolute rules that others have to obey. Utilizing this, Jin can either set himself to be invincible or his attack unblockable, rendering his enemies' every course of actions useless. The only way to oppose this ability is to counter with higher magical power; in other words, using sheer power to break through the rules. When Jin achieves Second Access, Gjallahorn changes its form to a touchphone. Runes *'Arcadiajinx' (曇りなき真実の嘘（アルケイディアジンクス） arukeidiajinkusu; English for "Arcadia Jinx", Japanese for "Lie of Unclouded Truth"): Jin's magic allows him to create absolute rules that other combatants have to obey. He usually uses this power to render himself invulnerable to certain attacks. This power cannot brings back the dead or killing a person directly. Instead, should he wants to kill someone, he has to do it the longer way. For instance, he has to make his opponent completely vulnerble to his attack. *'Fire Creation':Jin can create fire balls from out of thin air, they can range from being huge bursts of fire or several small shots. *'Muspelheim': A fire spell that Jin uses in his battle against Valkyrie in Momiji's Route of Nachsten Phase. When activated by Jin's words a wall of flames appear and deflect any attack used against him. However this defence will fail if struck by a very powerful attack like Ryuichi's Thor's Hammer. The barrier will also weaken if struck relentlessly by quick moving attacks. Valkyrei was able to break through this defence by hammering it with her String Load at a very quick speed. A major weakness of this spell is that it consumes Jin's magical energy until he releases the spell; as stated by Valkyrei. *'Levaintein': A sword made of flames that appears in Jin's hands as he speaks the word. The sword can be extended to any length and its flames are hot enough to melt magic. They are the reason Jin was able to break through Valkyrei's absolute defence. *'Endless Banish': After killing Ichigo Sagara; using the forbidden fire spell, Jin absorbed her knowledge and power. Jin was able to overcome both Valkyrie's and Ryuichi's most deadly attacks by erasing them using this spell. However as Jin stated; he can only use it at close range and it takes more time and magic to use. *'Himinbjorg': An inhanced form of "Muspelheim". The flames that surround Jin take the form of wings and enable him to fly out of his enemies's reach. *'Forbes Blutgang '(聖剣ならざぬ焔の翼(フォーヴズ・ブルドガング) fōvusu burudogangu; Japanese for "Blazing Wings That Cannot Become The Holy Sword"): also known as the Flame of Loge, a devastating forbidden Magic that steals life and knowledge of the opponent to add to the user, then burns the victim to death. While Jin's limited magical power does not allow him to use the attack as effectively as its past wielder, the black flame is still lethal and almost unstoppable. Since it consumes a great deal of magical power however, Jin has to use Arcadiajinx to make sure that the opponent cannot dodge it. The flames also has the ability to stock up lives as sacrifice; limited only to one. After almost being killed by Momiji, Jin used Ichigo's life as a substitute for his own. *'Adam Patriarch' (王権神授の絶對王政(アダム・パトりアーク) adamu patoriāku): Jin's new rune after he gains Second Access.It gains others who "swear to obey the king" the same ability as he gains with '''Arcadiajinx. '''It seems that he cannot take any other action while using this due to high cost. Category:Mahoutsukai Category:Fortissimo's antagonists Category:Male characters Category:Kadenz fermata's Main Characters __NOEDITSECTION__